A Displaced Hunter
by Mega Rider ZX
Summary: Shameless semi-self insert. A Hunter awakens in a forest, with no idea where he is or the nearest sign of civilization. But there is something waiting in the forest. Can he survive? Can he hunt the most dangerous game of them all, or will he die trying? Response to a What Would You Do question. Rating subject to change.


" _You are a hunter who got lost in the woods without food or drink for three days. After collapsing you wake up in a temple where you were treated by a Shirohebi to recover. One night you hear her talking to another about marriage, more specifically marriage between you. You are not ready to give up his bachelor life then you need to convince you that you can not get married._

 _What do you do?"_  
August 30, 2015 by Ronchellster  (Copied from the Monster Girl Encyclopedia Wikia.)

ZC: So this is a story inspired by the "What would you do?" question above, but it's not going to follow the question completely. Being a crossover between Bloodborne and Monster Girl Encyclopedia, this _could_ get dark, but we'll see.

This story passed through the keen eyes of Xdnova13. If there are any errors he missed, do not blame him, but blame me instead for getting things wrong.

 **Disclaimer: I cannot stress it enough that I do not own Bloodborne or Monster Girl Encyclopedia.**

Chapter 1 – The Hunter

" _The Blood makes us Human, makes us more than human, and makes us human no more."  
_ \- Master Willem

Aside from the raging inferno that was once the Hunter's Workshop, the only light that illuminated the field of white flowers was the glowing moon that watched from above, waiting patiently for something to happen. It was almost calming, how silent the world was at the moment, and how serene the atmosphere of the field was, despite how ominous it should have felt.

Almost. Instead it just made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Rising up from my place among the flowers, I knew what was coming. The old man-my mentor, Gehrman sat in his wheelchair just under the large tree atop the hill. He appeared to be sleeping- but I knew this was false. The old man was the _first_ Hunter, so there was no way in any blood-soaked nightmare that he would let his guard down like that. Nonetheless, I approached silently. Not to try and sneak up on him, but rather because I didn't see any point in making noise. Halfway up the hill, I noticed how tightly I was gripping my cane. My knuckles were white, and the cane itself was creaking under the pressure. The weapon I had wielded all night doubled as a walking stick as I made my way up the hill.

I greeted Gehrman once I reached the top.

"Good evening, Gehrman. It's been a long night, hasn't it?" That was the biggest understatement I'd made all night, possibly my entire life. The night had seemed endless, with an impossible amount of Beasts to slay. If it weren't for the effects of the Hunter's Dream, I shudder to imagine the amount of blood that would cover me.

Gehrman chuckled, "Indeed it has. Good Hunter, you've done well. The night is close to its end."

I know. I'm just not sure if that's a good thing or not.

"Now, I will show you mercy." He continued. Oohh, boy. Here comes the part that I dreaded, the part that I _expected._ I was waiting for this time to come, honestly.

"You will die, forget the dream, and awake under the morning sun." He explained, "You will be freed from this terrible Hunter's Dream."

Terrible? The only thing I'd consider "terrible" is dying repeatedly as I bash my head against the larger beasts until they finally die. Also the chance of losing myself to my own blood, but I think that could still happen regardless of whether or not I'm connected to the dream.

Wow. You know, now that I think about it, the Hunter's Dream really does suck, doesn't it?

My thoughts aside, I hesitantly nod and give Gehrman one last smile before turning, and resting on my knees. I didn't even wince at the sound of Gehrman standing up behind me, lifting up a large weapon of sorts. I wasn't entirely sure what it was until I saw the blade of it enter my vision from the right, the shaft of it resting just above my shoulder.

A scythe. It was a rather crude weapon- most trick weapons were. It couldn't be any further from the farming tool scythes were a long time ago. Just from the blade, I could tell how much bloodshed the weapon had seen.

"Farewell, my keen Hunter. Fear the blood." Gehrman's voice sounded behind me, dragging me from my thoughts. The scythe left my vision, and I kept my sights straight ahead, mentally preparing for what was going to happen. I barely noticed the lone tear rolling down my cheek. The crackling of the flaming workshop seemed somewhat louder now, and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

"Farewell, Gehrman. Fear the blood." I echoed.

Time seemed to slow. In that small moment I memorized everything about my scenery. The ivory flowers flowing with the wind, however little wind there was in the Dream. The embers floated past us, away from the crumbling house and into the moon.

I didn't even feel the scythe hit me, but I was sure it did. It took my head with it, after all.

...

"Gehrman, you liar." I mumbled as I awoke. I could fully remember the dream. The workshop, the oversized tree… the Doll. Even those small, white creatures that somehow came out of the ground, what did the doll call them? Messengers? _I'm still confused as to how she found them cute._

Opening my eyes for the first time in what felt like forever, I took in my surroundings.

…

Well, I have no bloody clue where I am. Actually- that's a lie. I'm in the middle of a forest, but in the middle of the forest _where_ is the question. Am I outside or inside Yharnam?

I guess the only way to find out is to explore.

As I push myself up off the ground, my hand grazes a metal grip. To my disbelief, I saw my threaded cane lying in the grass, underneath the same large tree I awoke under. After I seized the weapon and inspected it for a few brief moments, I found that it was definitely the exact same cane-whip that had served me so well during my time in the nightmare that was Yharnam. It wasn't just some knock-off stand in.

After a thought occurred to me, I searched my entire body and the area around me, only to find that my pistol was nowhere to be found. Damn, but oh well. I probably won't need it anyway. My cane will suffice should the need to defend myself arise.

"Now then," I said, dusting off my hands, "let's figure out where we are."

I pick a direction and walk.

…

I walked aimlessly for three days, with no sign of civilization, or any sign of life other than the trees around me. I made camp on the third night up on a cliff. Probably not the best place to make a camp, because if there are any beasts around…

Well, I'm sure I could take them. I just have nowhere to run if it's something huge.

To say my camp was well-made would be a severe overstatement. I have little-to-no survival skills when it comes to camping, and all it has is a bonfire I managed to make by piling up wood and throwing a Molotov into.

My stomach growled, pulling me out of my musings. I covered my face with my hands, grimacing.

This is the third night I have gone without food, or even water. Perhaps a normal person would've died by now, but I'm a Hunter. Made of stronger stuff, but even I have my limits. And I know I haven't got that much time left before I die of either starvation or dehydration.

Ugh. Honestly, at this point if a Beast attacked I don't know if I'd stand a chance…

I stand up and walk to the edge of the cliff in an attempt to clear my head. It's a long drop, long enough that someone suicidal might do something unsavory. I might break a few limbs or worse from the fall, but it certainly wouldn't _kill_ me. I think.

Anyway, at the bottom of the cliff is a clearing. In the moonlight, I can just barely make out a path that looks old, but regularly used, possibly for lost souls like me. I've decided that I'll scout there in the morning.

I turn to return to the fire and-

 **GWROAAAR!**

That's… an Abhorrent Beast. The massive, matted-fur covered beast with red eyes glared at me from my campfire, maybe about five meters away. Its claws were big enough to be knives, and electricity coursed through its fur. How did I not hear it approach?

Well shit, if this isn't the exact thing I was afraid of. My back is to a wall, the Beast got the drop on me, and I have no pistol to counter it. Really, I think my only way of fighting is by keeping my distance and hitting it while I can.

 **GROAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Letting out another roar, the Beast charged forward pulling back one of its claws-

"- _Hunters are killers, nothing less! You call ME a beast?_ A Beast? _What would you know…?_ I _didn't ask for this!_ "

My eyes widen at the flashback and I take an involuntary step back, causing the Beast's claws to just barely miss me, instead embedding them in the ground. I tightened my shaking hand around the cane, and thrust it into the Beast as it removes its claws.

The Beast howls in agony as the cane plunges into its shoulder, causing me to wince. In one swift movement, it rips its claws out of the ground and swipes at me, knocking me off my feet and leaving large gashes across my chest.

My feet don't hit the ground, and I don't recover. Even after I realize I'm going to die I don't scream, I don't yell out in fear. I don't even try to grab for the cliff as I fall.

Me, a Hunter who has killed GREAT ONES, felled by an Abhorrent Beast knocking him off a cliff. And all I can do is accept my fate. It's kind of sad, really. Dying in these blood-forsaken woods, where no one will likely ever find my body, or even realize I was there to begin with. This is the fate of a Hunter, though.

"… Rancid Beasts, every last one of us…" I mutter mid-fall, thinking that maybe there wasn't any hope for me after all.

I hit the ground with one last glimpse of moonlight. Beautiful, sinful moonlight.

…

 _Dark._

 _It's dark, darker than nights without moonlight. But I suddenly felt warmth spread throughout my body. It felt like… my blood was boiling. It was hot, but my body quickly became numb to it. This place… it's strange. There is no light, sound, or even smell. All that registers is this feeling, as if I'm floating. Am I dead?_

 _There could be_ worse _afterlives, I suppose. I could have ended up in the Old Hunter's Nightmare, if I were blood-addled._

 _As I float, I reflect on the things I've done, the people I've met. I have a lot of regrets. My biggest one, though-_

 _-a light. It's bright, almost blinding. What is this? That fabled "Light at the end of the tunnel?" By that logic, if I really am dead should I go toward it or away from it? Can I even move?_

 _Any further thought was stopped as the light approached me. As it got closer, the numbness in my body left me, and I started to feel the pain that wracked my bones. It hurts, but I've had worse. This has nothing on Frenzy._

 _The heat that was causing my blood to boil steadily lowered itself into comforting warmth as the light consumed me._

…

"Are… awake?"

… mgh…

"Are… waking up?"

… What? Is that… a voice?

My eyes slowly cracked open, revealing the blurred outline of a person. White. This person is a blob of white with two red eyes staring down at me. She turned her attention away, and I felt a pair of cool hands move around on my bare chest. It took me a moment to realize she was changing bandages. Not an unpleasant experience in the slightest.

My vision cleared up and allowed me to get a better look at her. My heart skipped a beat. She could only be described as beautiful, with pale-white skin and long, silky white hair. She seemed to be around my age. Her eyes were a deep, captivating shade of red with snake-like pupils. Perhaps the strangest thing was her _pointed ears._ What's that all about?

Anyway, she wore clothing that appeared to be eastern, a _Kimono,_ if I'm not mistaken? It was white, as well. Her breasts were large, and only emphasized by the grey sash tightened around her waist. My eyes slowly trailed down to look at her legs and I froze.

Instead of legs, the lower half of this beautiful woman was that of a white snake. My mind immediately flickered back to the Snake Beasts of the Forbidden Woods, and how the Yharnamites there had snakes explode from their heads. Then the Shadows of Yharnam came to mind, and how once I killed two of them the last one started to summon giant snakes.

I shut those thoughts out just as quickly as they came. She can't be like them. Beasts are vicious, mindless creatures, so if she had wanted to kill me, she would have already done so. Instead, she went out of her way to take care of me. So she can't be bad, right?

… Right?

I shook my head of any uncertainty and looked back at the snake-woman. She was looking back at me with curious eyes.

"You're awake." She said, continuing to gaze at me. I awkwardly moved to sit up only to receive a jolt of pain in response. The snake-woman moved closer and gently pushed me back down onto the bed, "you're still recovering, try not to move so much." Right. That was a long drop; it only makes sense that my body would still need rest before I can move around. Taking care this time, I slowly sit up.

"Where am I?" I ask as the pain subsides. I scan the room for a moment, and spot my clothes and my bag near the door. The room itself was quite Spartan in appearance, indicating that I must be in a guest room.

"You're at one of the temples dedicated to the Ryu." She answered simply. She seems kind of shy, pushing her fingers together as she spoke. And what the heck is a "Ryu?"

"Ryu? What is- no, never mind." I shake my head. I have a more important question, "Who – and what - are you, anyway?"

"My name is Kiyohebi. I'm one of the Shirohebi that serve this temple. I'm also the one that found you out in the forest two and a half weeks ago. I'm pleased to meet you." She introduced herself, finishing with a bow. Two and a half weeks… That's a long time to be out, and I'm still recovering. "What's your name?"

I pause, caught off-guard from her sudden question. During all my time in Yharnam, no one had ever bothered to learn my name. I was always the "Hunter" or the "Good Hunter" in the case of the Doll. I suppose they probably had their reasons- though I considered Eileen a friend, we barely even spoke during that night. Everyone was so busy we had no time to make any relationships, and I had to keep moving forward.

"Ah…it's been a while since anyone asked me what my name was. Most people just call me Hunter. You can call me that if you want, but my actual name is Leif." I stumbled slightly on my words. Maybe it's the effect of talking to a beautiful woman like Kiyohebi?

She giggled. Eh? "Hehehe… "Leif." That's a cute name!" She said. Eh?! Cute?! She said my name was cute?!

"I… Thanks, I guess? No one's really called my name "cute" before." I mutter with a smile. Kiyohebi smiles back, before making a face as if she suddenly realized something.

"You're probably hungry. I mean- if you are hungry then I could bring you something to eat." She offered. That's really kind of her. But I don't think it'll be necessary.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not hungry." I said. But as if the world had set out to prove me wrong, a loud grumble resonates from my stomach.

"Ara ara, are you sure you don't want anything?" She asked, covering her mouth as she giggled. Don't mock me.

"Well… If you insist, then please get me something to eat." I gave in. Kiyohebi nodded and quietly left the room. With her gone, I sighed and rubbed my side. I hate to admit it, but my entire body ached. I should have blood vials in my coat pockets… Let's see if I can stand.

As I push myself up, my legs shake but remain steady. I take one step and grit my teeth when pain shoots up my right leg. Just gotta…

Just gotta... get to the blood vials. Then everything…

Then everything will be better.

I reach my clothes after a few steps. They consisted of a grey trench coat with matching trousers and gloves. It was the basic attire given to new Hunters, though I had to find it myself since Yharnam had already gone to hell once I woke up. The hat I typically wore was a wide-brimmed cap I found in the Hunter's Nightmare. I took no time at all putting on my clothes, but left my hat off and continued on to finding my blood vials.

Let's see… Throwing knives, molotovs, pebbles… Ah-ha! There are my blood vials!

Stab the vial with the needle, pull up on the plunger, and stab it into _my leg-_

"Gah!" That… hurts a little more than usual. But I can feel it working its magic, as I feel much better.

"Ahem." I stopped, and turned my head to the door. It wasn't Kiyohebi. This woman was older, maybe around her 40's-50's with long, reddish-pink hair and orange eyes. She had strange, fin-like appendages on each side of her face, as well as long horns toward the back of her head. She wore loosely tied robes that just barely kept her breasts from spilling out. Her arms, which were crossed under her chest, were scaled claws from the elbow down. Similar to Kiyo (Which is how I will be referring to Kiyohebi from now on) the lower half of her body was serpent-like, only she had green scales instead of white.

Hey, Oedon, are all the women here beautiful?

Pushing that musing aside, I ask her a blunt question.

"Who're you?" Her gentle smile didn't falter a single bit as she answered it gracefully.

"I am Konoe, the Ryu of this temple. We have _much_ to discuss."

…

ZC: So, that's the first chapter. Going off of the first ending in Bloodborne, or the "Yharnam Sunrise" ending. Personally, that's my favorite ending, which is what made me go with it. Well, that's just part of the reason I chose that ending. The other part of the reason is that it makes it easier for the Hunter to end up in another world. I'd like for everyone to remember that lore in Bloodborne can be sometimes hard to follow, so please excuse me if I'm wrong about some things.

 _ **The Beast:**_ _I wanted to add some conflict into the story, so I thought "What would be a better way to create conflict than to add a beast?" So when choosing what beast to add, I chose the Abhorrent Beast because it was one of the more scarring and terrifying of the beasts, specifically the Suspicious Beggar version. And don't worry; he will be making reappearances in the future._

 _ **The Hunter (Leif):**_ _My semi self-insert character. Based off of me, he has my appearance and personality. I think of it as "me, if I were born in the Bloodborne universe." So obviously there are going to be some differences between me and him. One does not make it through a night of the Hunt unchanged, and his origin story will be explained._

 _ **Kiyohebi "Kiyo":**_ _The heroine of this story. She's a Shirohebi, and her name is based off of the Kiyohime of Japanese Mythology. I found it ironic to have someone named after a dragon to be serving a dragon, so I made her have that name. Obviously, Kiyo is not the only Shirohebi of the shrine._

 _ **Konoe:**_ _She's_ _the Ryu of the temple; she will be expanded upon in the next chapter. I based her appearance and name off of Konoe A. Mercury from Blazblue._

ZC: And that's all I can say for now. This took a while to write because of my inherent lethargy, but don't worry. I won't abandon this story.

I'll see you next chapter! Make sure to leave your thoughts in a review, they're good for morale!


End file.
